Hard Descisions
by yaoidarkness15
Summary: Eir, the Goddess of Healing, has left Asgard for the sake of protecting Midgard for her own reasons. Since the Thor who is supposed to be the one who's protecting Midgard hasn't been doing said protecting. This story starts out during the movie Thor. She soon becomes apart of the Avengers.
1. Foolish and Infantile

I looked into the mirror. My blonde hair was a little longer than my shoulders and were in beautiful waves. My eyes were a pleasant hue of blue and nicely shaped. My skin was fair and smooth all throughout. I was tall like most of my fellow Asgardians, 5"9. I had long slender legs and arms. I have full lips and high cheekbones. I have large plump breasts, nice hips, a thin waist, and curves that most women would kill for. The thing is I don't care about such frivolous things. I have other matters to attend to...

Speaking of the other matters, I have about sixteen patients who are suffering from fatal diseases. They would be fatal if I wasn't _the _medical specialist. The mortals here catch illness and wound themselves so easily. For over many centuries I've been on Midgard. The reason being that the original protector of this realm does not do his job and I can't stand these peoples suffering any longer. That is the sole reason, however there is more to it than that...

_In my youth I was rather ugly to be quite honest. I didn't care about beauty at all, but looking back I had potential. I, like my fellow race of people, was to be an excellent warrior. I didn't have any talents with any kind of weaponry and I didn't even bother to try hand to hand fighting. Therefore I practiced and studied magic. This, however, is only the beginning._

_Initially I was brilliant and still am. Although being among Asgardian children and being a genius you've landed yourself as an outcast. The youth here are boisterous, brash, dimwitted, and quick to be violent. I was the exact opposite of such adjectives. Kids my age bullied me profusely. I preferred to spend my days reading in the room where the books lived. Thankfully I wasn't the only one._

_Loki. When all is said and done during my short time on Asgard was my best friend. We studied magic together, shared the same ideals and opinions of our peers, in fact he's the one who said that I should study medicine... Such memories are so precious to me..._

_"Loki, why don't you socialize with Thor and his friends?" I remember Odin saying._

_"They are foolish and infantile," I overheard._

_"Dear, there is nothing wrong with our son choosing to interact with girls his age," Frigga said, "he learned how to braid hair like a genius."_

_Funny and good memories seem bitter sweet when everything changed for the worse. During the time of my teen years the bullying began to get worse. I couldn't help feeling insecure about myself and everything. I held out in being vicious and turning angry. I turned all my frustrations in being quite proficient in my healing. That is until everything tipped the scale._

_My little brother who was a decently skilled warrior was about to go off defending Midgard because wars were breaking out among their kingdoms. Before going I told him my farewells, not for forever though. He's about thirteen for mortal years and I was fifteen._

_"I love you Agni. Promise to be safe," I said ruffling his hair affectionately._

_"Ugh! Stop it Eir. I'm not a kid anymore," he pouted._

_"Alright," I said, "but here's a parting gift."_

_I took his chin in between my fingers and kissed the top of his head. I then walked away and back to my chambers._

_The next day I heard from the girls gossiping in the hall where everyone was eating that morning. I heard something about Agni returning..., but I was too excited to hear the rest and went off to see my brother. The Healing Room was closed off and no one was explaining why. Loki was there and I asked him what had happened. He told me that it was in fact Agni, but not to in there._

_"Why?" I demanded._

_"You wouldn't recognize the body," he said simply._

_That was one of two events that changed my outlook on life and ending up in Midgard. My teacher who taught me sorcery went to Midgard for the same reason, I begged and begged her not to and the outcome was the same... That same day I figured out about how it's supposed to be Thor's duty to protect Midgard and he isn't. It infuriated me to the core. The next day I decided to leave here forever and protect the one thing those dear to me sacrificed their lives for. I went to Heimdall and the Bifrost already knowing how to convince or attempt to convince him. I'm simply going to be there to heal._

_"Wait Eir," I heard Loki say._

_I can't tell him where I'm going or why. He'll just try to retrieve me and force me to watch Thor do nothing as usual. I can't allow such things. I kept my back facing him._

_"Where are you going?" he asked._

_"Away," I said simply._

_"Do you plan on coming back?"_

_"No."_

_"Don't go. You're my best friend."_

_I swallowed and closed my eyes. This pains me..., but I know that this is the right thing to do._

_"It's something I must do. You wouldn't understand."_

_"I'll stop you-" he said but I appeared directly behind him using my decent speed and his lowered guard to my advantage._

_There was a short pause and then I said, "Thank you Loki."_

_I then struck him in the back of the head knocking him out proficiently. Now, to leave. The convincing wasn't hard. Heimdall agreed with me._

Now it's centuries later and I've changed... so much. Instead of a slip of a girl I'm shapely, they probably wouldn't even recognize me, I'm rather bitter and quick to anger since the deaths of two people dear to me are gone and dead, and lastly I don't even act like I'm from Asgard I've adapted well with human life. Of course so they don't pick up that I don't age like them I move around a lot, change my appearance and my name. I change my appearance by using simple transformation magics.

I began to extract the disease and use the pathogen to create the antidote. It works by inserting a large volume of my healing magic to repair the damage while simultaneously drawing out the infection. I then took the sample to analyze and create the antidote. The sixteen patients had all of the same infecting disease. Therefore they were cured after I injected the antidote I made.


	2. Welcome Bastard

During my time on Midgard I found myself liking many of the arts, books, fashion, and media. I found that I like action oriented material the most along with fantasy. It reminds me of my fellow Asgardians. I'm so integrated with these people that no one would possibly think I'm from a different realm. I like it better here, it's more about brains than action. I obviously like it here.

"Erin," I heard one of the doctors say.

I faced him. This is the name I adorn these days; it's modern and similar to Eir. My appearance happens to be how it is normally. The man looked stressed.

"Yes?"

"There is a potential mental patient we want you to look at," he said.

"Okay," I said.

We walked to the other side of if the hospital passing many corridors and hallways.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"He said it was Thor."

My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks. Th-Thor? He's here? Why? Is he going to screw things up yet again?! I could feel white hot anger building and cooking in the pit of my stomach. Just the thought of that idiot makes my blood boil. He better _hope _on his life that this isn't the Thor I'm thinking of and that's just a mental patient.

"Um, Erin are you okay?" he asked.

I straightened up and began walking with him again.

"I'm fine. What are the symptoms?"

"He's quite violent. We had to sedate him and strap him down."

It is possible that it's Thor. I opened the door and the bed is vacated.

"Are you sure this is the correct room?" I asked slight anger wetting my tone.

"I'm sure this is the correct room."

I began to rush out of the hospital.

"Erin! Wait!"

I still kept running out of the hospital. I looked around. I watched as a van left quickly. He's not here. I decided to take a walk down the small town in New Mexico. I obviously need air to clear my head. Is he finally protecting this realm like he's supposed to be? That's doubtful considering he was taken to a hospital where he showed signs of violence. This entire experience just infuriates me. How dare he come to Midgard when I've taken care of this place for so long!? I felt my fists clenching and unclenching with repressed rage. If he screws up my teacher and brother's sacrifice I _will _kill him. I came in front of a small diner and went in. It seems they're serving breakfast still. It looks like I'm going to be a morning drinker. The thought of those three requires the need of alcohol. I sat down at the bar.

"What would you like?" the lady said.

"Bourbon," I said.

When she came back I took a slow sip and then drained the shot glass tilting my head back. Thankfully I wasn't tipsy, but there was a pleasant buzz going through me. I can't have another; I'll have to go back to the hospital at some point. This somewhat of a search seemed pointless. I placed the required amount of money down and I was about to leave, but I came face to face with a blonde muscular man that looked out of place here. He's quite handsome, but that's meaningless to me. The four of them took a seat at one of the tables. Liquid courage and my building anger fueled me to walk over there.

"Are you here to take our order?" the older man asked.

"No," I said as evenly as I could.

The man I presume to be Thor turned and faced me finally.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I said trying to keep my tone in check.

The reason I wasn't letting my anger boil over was because this man could possibly not be Thor and if he is Thor he might have changed over the centuries. It's a slight possibility, but it's a possibility. The little alcohol in my system however just tells me to deck him right out in public.

"I am Thor Odinson," he said giving a big toothy grin that would make most girls just melt on the spot, I'm not most girls, "Might I ask who you are?"

He then winked at me. I kept my raging anger barely in check. That arrogant son of a bitch! I'm glad he doesn't recognize me in my skinny jeans, flats and pretty top. If he's just a flirt then I don't care, but if he gets any worse beyond that there will probably be no stopping me.

"Yeah, who are you and what are you doing here?" the brunette scoffed looking put out and a little annoyed.

_Hmph, try and out match my temper honey just you try..._, I thought to myself a bit bitterly.

"My name is Erin Protrova," I said simply, "I work at the hospital and this seems to be our run away patient."

I could tell the brunette had a keen dislike for me already. Hell if I care. The other two looked a bit uncomfortable and Thor just kept eating away when the waitress brought him some food.

"Well, you can't just take him back," the woman said.

"Jane, calm yourself," the man with the accent said, "my name is Eric Selvig by the way."

"I'm Darcy Lewis," the petite dark haired girl said.

"Jane Foster," she said.

She must be angry because I'm moving in on her "territory". Honestly she and her territory can go straight to hell for all extensive purposes. He's the one moving on said "territory". I didn't feel my anger subsiding.

"This drink I like it," Thor said, "Another!"

The mug smashed on the side I wasn't standing on thankfully. The girls jumped back and gave a little shriek. Erik moved as well, but I stayed put. That is the last straw! I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanked him up from his chair and dragged him out of the small diner. He was completely caught off guard by this harsh treatment. I think I took out some chairs in my haste. I roughly shoved him forward. He was still caught by surprise. If you're wondering how I forced an over six foot tall man to his feet and out of a door, well we Asgardians are known to have formidable strength.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

The other three came out too looking quite shocked. I balled up my hand into a perfect fist and struck his cheek. He didn't expect that as he flew back a few meters skidding into the ground. His head happened to be stuck in the small but deep hole in the ground, only the bottom half of his legs were sticking out. The places where he skidded on the sidewalk left marks itself as well.

"You bastard!" I shouted when I punched him.

I noticed the girls were hiding behind Erik looking scared out of their minds. A growl sounded from my lips as I marched over to his legs that were quite still. I picked him up by his ankle with one hand and dropped him to the ground. I then grabbed him by his shirt and leather jacket shaking him violently. His head was bobbing everywhere as blood was spilling from his swollen cheek.

"You arrogant son of a bitch! Don't make me beat you senseless even though I've only seen you for about two minutes when it's been centuries! You've only grown physically, but on the inside you haven't changed at all!"

"E-Eir?" He tried to say clearly.

**(AN: Doesn't this sound familiar? :D)**


	3. Awkward Encounters

My cover was blown quite obviously. No natural human being possesses such strength. I'm not so sure if they belief I'm an Asgardian though. They just believe that I'm not normal. After I initially calmed down we were still outside the diner. The three people looked like they wanted to avoid provoking me at all costs. However, Jane still wanted to get something from the blonde asshole beside me.

"Jane," I heard the hushed whisper from Erik, "these two are obviously dangerous. Please let's go."

"But I-"

"Jane," he said earnestly.

"Fine."

She walked up to us, "I'm sorry I can't take you to the satellite crash."

"Then this is where we part," he reached for her hand, she jumped and then he finally kissed it.

I rolled my eyes. I'm still filled with left over anger that would make most cringe. I can't stand this bastard. She giggled like a stupid little school girl probably magnifying his ego. How disgusting. After all the pairings between them I forcibly grabbed him by his arm dragging him away.

"Where are you dragging me?" he seemed quite annoyed.

"I'm going to take you to where you need to be and you can leave Midgard. Deal?!"

He took his arm out of my grasp, "You have my word."

We went to my silver vehicle in silence. I gestured to the passenger seat; he got in. I inserted the key trying not to break my car. I began to drive out and went thought the small desert-like town.

"So, why did you leave Asgard for this poor excuse for a realm?"

"Can we not talk?"

I softened my grip on the steering wheel for fear I would crush it. I focused on the task at hand, driving. He sighed irritably. His ego gotten boost from Jane so my punch seemed to be forgotten arrogance wise. He also cleaned up his swollen cheek.

"I just find it amusing that you've become so angry in the years. I remember you were so shy that you would not even stand up for yourself. Speaking of which why did you leave?"

"That topic is off limits," I said.

The rest of the ride was in silence like I wanted it to be. All this time I've come off hell bent and angry, but the truth is ever since they died I haven't been able to sleep at night and it's gotten worse leaving Asgard. The rage is what I feel no doubt, but underneath that, which I'll never let Thor of all people see, is the intense feeling of sadness and grief.

"We're here."

He got out of my car and began walking up to the site. I followed curious what's down there creating noise like a working facility.

"What are you retrieving? Mjolnir?" I asked.

"Yes, actually," he said.

He began to walk down there during the semi cold night. I figured it was a government facility of some kind. Yeah, I'm definitely not helping him with that. He can risk his own ass getting arrested, he'll be out of my hair either way, whether he's back in Asgard with Mjolnir or with life imprisonment. I began to drive back where I currently live. I tried to discard the feeling of guilt because I left him behind. I didn't consider going back though for fear he would reek havoc in Midgard.

I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment I rent. I sighed giving off an irritable sound. I'll have to sleep off this guilt and convince myself that I'm doing the right thing...

The next morning I was about to take my usual shift at the hospital, but something caught my eye making me do a double take. T-the Warriors Three?! Are you kidding me?! I decided to follow them in secret. I began to listen in on their conversations.

"We are looking for a woman named Eir," Volstagg asked a random civilian.

"Um, we don't know a woman named Eir," the man said giving them a wierd look.

Alright, that's it! I'm leaving until they stop looking for me. I'm going to another town to a bar. I never thought I'd ever have to deal with these people ever again; that was the plan. I drove to a nearby small town. that was about less than a mile away. I took my bag and walked into the small bar and ordered whiskey on the rocks. Normally I don't drink a lot, but the stress feels like it's literally killing me. I drank slowly and wasn't bothered by anyone in particular except the bar tender. I sloshed the drink around a bit, thoughts of how my brother and teacher's reaction to how I'm being so cowardly about all of this. They would probably tell me to suck it up and confront this immediatly except I really don't want to. I've worked too hard to stay away from the Asgardians. I'm not going to screw this up. I started to feel a somewhat pleasant buzz as two people sat beside me. I was too busy with my alcohol to give a damn.

"Excuse me, miss," Sif said, "Do you know where a woman named Eir is?"

I turned around and I knew immediatly I was screwed. It's the Warriors Three and Sif. It's time "confront", I suppose. Hopefully these three aren't up to bullying me again to getting what they want.

"What could you four possible want from me?" I said setting my drink down.

"You're Eir?" Fandral said laughing in mirth.

"Yes, it's very funny," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Asgard needs you," Sif said becoming annoyed with Fandral.

"Why?" I said deciding to go along with it.

"Does it matter?" She said growing irritable.

I suspect she's pissed that I'm not just going along with her right off the bat. Her attitude can go straight to hell for all I care. A plan is forming...

"Let's make a deal," I said, "If all four of you can beat me at a drinking contest, I'll go with you happily, no questions, and I'll do whatever Asgard needs."

They all looked at each other for the briefest of moments before coming to an agreement.

"Deal."

As the drinks were continuously downed and within just a few minutes they're starting to become less guarded. Of course, I was starting to feel it, but I could still function well. I used this opurtunity to silently and to their unknowing minds slipped a strong drug I created into the whiskey. I kept my face blank as they began laughing like the idiots they were. They drained said drinks. They immediatly fell unconscious.

"Too much alcohol yet again," the bar tender sighed irritably, "did they come from a convention or something?"

"Yeah. Could you take them somewhere private so they could rest? Also can I have a large cup of black coffee?" I smiled sweetly.

I'm the only person in all the nine realms who can make a colorless and odorless drug that can't be detected by even the most acute being on the planet. That is why they didn't notice anything.


	4. Destroyer

I headed back planning to leave far far away from here. I won't let them find me again. I just need to get my belongings and I'll be gone. I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment. I got out and heard the screams of people and a mass rush. I saw Thor, Jane, Darcy and Erik came out looking surprised as well. I ran up to them wanting to know what's wrong here.

Unfortunately a child bleeding profusely fell in front of me. The little girl began to cry gripping the injury. I knelt in front of her. I placed my palms in front her knee doing the healing ability that's rooted in magic that I'm known for and only I can do. A green most like energy shine around and on my palms. The hash slowly began to heal and her crys of pain lessened. Finally it was healed and the girl hugged me.

"Thank you," she said and then left.

I ran up to the others.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Destroyer," Thor said, "it is coming here."

"What's it doing here?!" I demanded.

"I am not sure," he said.

Just then the Warriors Three and Sif came around struggling. The effects of the drug was still quite intense. If they were humans they'd be unconscious for days, but they're not. They might actually hurt me now or at least as much as they can in their condition.

"My friends!" Thor said happily.

I noticed there was something different about him. He's less full of himself... humbled. What has happened to change him so much? I can't believe I missed such a significant transformation.

He hugged each of them and all of them winced. I couldn't help but feel proud of my handy work.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Eir, poisoned us," Hogan grimaced.

"I did not poison you. I simply drugged you, it'll wear off eventually," I crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uh guys," Darcy said, "that thing is getting closer and closer."

"Thor will fight," Volstagg cheered and then coughed in pain.

"No my friends, I am but a man," he said.

"Heal us Eir," Fandral said.

"Sorry, I can't counter the effects. You will have to deal with it," I said.

"Then what are we gonna do?!" Jane said looking frantic.

"I will fight," I said standing in front of them.

"You're not a warrior you will only get yourself killed," Thor said.

"I've been gone for centuries you have no idea what I'm capable of," I said.

"Yes, she's going to protect us," Volstagg cheered.

"I'm not doing this for any of you," I said, "I'm doing it to protect Midgard."

For the first time in quite a while my ordinary clothes changed into my battle clothes that made me look more "god-like". It consisted of a deep red skirt with slits up each of the sides that were good for movement and the length was a few inches above my knees. The rest of my legs were in metalic like under armor like fishnets. The metalic-like fishnets covered my entire torso and arms as well. I wore armbands that are dark grey. My top was in a similar shape of rank top and I had metal bands underneath my breasts although way down to my waist. I had a thick pack across my rear end containing all of my medic supplies for battle field purposes. My shoes were flat and thin boots.

The Destroyer started to blast fire at the ground and other parts of the building. The others began to get civilians out of harms way. Good, I'll just do my best not to die... no big deal.

I walked forward and the blasts started to direct toward me. I tucked and rolled out of the way. The only reason I'm good at dodging and staying out of harms way is my philosophy about medics on the battle field is that at all costs they need avoid getting harmed and focus on healing the wounded. It made another blast I simply side ran out of the way. I could feel the heat of the flames near my face. The blasts came close again, so I jumped to the side doing a somewhat cartwheel. I ran closer wondering the weakness could be in metal man. I was at such close range the thing made a punch. I narrowly dodged. I balled up my fist deciding to make my own strike. I brought forth my special healing magic into the tips of my fists. It wasn't visible on the outside though.

"Take this!"

When on impact of my punch I released the green healing magic with pinpoint intensely accurate timing. I wasn't tall enough to reach his metal abdomen so I ended up hitting its leg. It flew back several hundred meters. It stopped its own continuous skidding getting up. Unfortunately it didn't break, but I saw a minor dent. If you're wondering how that was possible... well the mechanics of it are quite easy to understand. My healing ability when manipulating or molding it into just a clearly visible blob it in fact heals. However I discovered when releasing it with pinpoint timing and when I say pinpoint timing I mean if it is off even the slightest it will not work at all. Therefore this ability take a high level of concentration and _precise _control over my ability. I make a personal joke to myself that it's the ability to either heal or kill at times, they're at two different sides of the spectrum. Also what's really helpful is the fact that as an Asgardian I already possess a fair bit of strength. Most, I figure, see this as just plain super strength; I don't really know because I don't use this often. I don't because this is a recent discover and takes quite a lot out of me. I like using other ways to fight when I rarely fight, but those means won't effect the Destroyer.

I straightened up and dodged another fire blast. My moves were getting a bit slower. Damn the after effects. I began to run closer prepared to send another punch his way. Just then a fire blast hit the gas station. I cartwheeled to the side and then did a flip to get out of the way of the large oil fueled fire. I panted softly. I'm starting to get tired... crap. The Destroyer made another blast; I dodged narrowly.

"No," I huffed, "I c-can win!"

The thought of my brother entered my mind, so I began to run faster at the Destroyer. The thought of my teacher ran through my mind and I began to dodge better. I filled the tips of my fist with the green energy visible around it.

"Argh!" I cried when I released it all when on impact.

It landed and it went flying when I punched its other leg. Unfortunately though when it started flying it blasted it's deadly flames when I didn't expect it. I tried my best to get out of the way, but it scorched my left arm. I cried out in pain. I mare my best attempt in smothering the the flames burning my flesh. I began my healing magic placing my right palm on the extensive burns. I was still wincing and hissing in pain.

I looked up and saw the Destroyer's right leg this time was quite sizably dented and that particular one had trouble standing. Yes, finally some real damage. I stood shakily forcing myself to continue. I said my life was sacrificed for the fight. I'll just have to function without this arm for now at least the healing subsided the pain. I got up panting heavily I gripped my arm still healing as best as I could. I've reached my limit... I could feel my muscles, nerves and the burn contracting and working against me. My body began to shake violently. Blood spilled steadily down my arm still even though the healing is in fact working steadily.

_"In the end, this is all you've got," _I heard a voice say in amusement.

This pissed me off. Anger filled my body to an overwhelming brim. The adrenaline was finally kicking in. I can win!

"As if! This is my life sacrificed for the fight!" I shouted toward the voice probably sounding crazy.

I began running again forcing my aching muscles to rush the shaking Destroyer. It shot its fire again although it wasn't moving yet. The deeply dented leg was having issues functioning. I moved my body out of the way and still kept running. The blasts were now having difficulty firing as I came closer. It already had difficulty with the damages I made earlier even if it's not near the area where it blasts fire. It seemed mostly occupied with trying to stand. That's probably why the blast have slowed down. I rolled and dodged fire strikes. I ended up behind the crouched Destroyer. Here's my chance! I had my entire hand filled with the green energy and closed it in a fist.

"This is the end! ARGH!"

I made the strike to its back where the shoulder blades of a human's would be. I couldn't exactly reach the head. When on impact I released all of the energy in one big punch. The metal man went flying a good few hundred meters until it collided with a tall building people thankfully not vacating.

My pants became alarmingly deep and I fell to my knees. My arm that was burned was _throbbing _in pain and bleeding profusely. It felt like my internal organs were stinging and on _fire. _Blood began to come out of my mouth signaling internal damage and the surrounding flames didn't help at all. I-I can't fight anymore... I began to heal my arm trying to subside the _intense _pain of at least one source of the agony. My vision began to blur; colors began to swirl... vermillion and grey. The grey began to take the form of a giant man. Shit!

"N-no," I whimpered mostly in pain.

It felt like my organs were lurching and spat out some more blood. I tired to stand, but I was just on my hands in knees wheezing.

"Eir!" I heard Thor shout.

I scowled somewhat at him, it was mostly the pain causing it.

"You need to get away. You've done well enough," he said trying to put my arm over his shoulder.

"No," I said weakly, "I must demolish it. I n-need to protect...-"

"Do not worry," he said as he carried me bridal style next to the others as they hid away, "I have a plan."

"Thank you," I muttered eyes closing against my will.


	5. Best Friends

I began to treat and heal the wounds on my body and do it quickly. I used a different form of my healing magic that is a magenta color that's specifically for healing internal damage. The internal wounds were too great at the moment to heal them quickly. It obviously wasn't completely better, but I could at least move better. The third degree burns were finally healed and no longer painful. During the few minutes to finish this task I was not watching Thor's skirmish with the Destroyer. Right now, however, the Warriors Three and Sif were talking to me.

"You can heal extensive burns and create pills to subside the pain for internal damage, but you can't stop the effects of this drug?!" Fandral demanded.

"Never mind that," I said, "Why did Odin send the Destroyer here?"

"He did not send the Destroyer," Sif said, "he's in the Odin Sleep. That's why we came to retrieve you. He may never wake up."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!?" I said exasperatedly.

They exchanged a look between each other looking like they would just pass out in exasperation.

"Let's go now," I said.

I got up and they tried to follow suit, but the drug is still taking it's toll on their bodies.

"Ugh, we can't," Hogan said.

"I'll go by myself then," I said.

I went from behind the building. The Destroyer and Thor were face to face. I admired my handy work: the legs were pretty damaged, and the place between the shoulder blades and chest had a huge hole. That metal is been said to be insanely durable. I looked over at the buildings that were demolished when it crashed into it from my punches. Pride swelled in me.

I began to sprint across the pavement and avoiding the fire. I didn't see or hear any of the fire blasts. It must be solely focused on Thor. I continued to run and was determined to find the seal where Heimdall could teleport me. I began to feel rather winded as I had to _sprint _almost three miles. I was heaving and my organs began to hurt yet again.

"H-heimdall?" I asked still panting heavily.

If I wasn't an Asgardian I wouldn't have gotten here this quickly. Also why isn't Heimdall sending me into the sky to the realm I haven't been in for centuries. I straightened up.

"Heimdall?!" I shouted as if that would get my point across.

I waited a few moments which felt like hours until I was sucked up the Bifrost. I felt immediate motion sickness. I forgot how much the Bifrost takes out of you and how fast it is. I looked down at Heimdall and he looked as if he was going to kneel over and die in the ice.

"Heimdall!" I exclaimed.

"Just go. Stop this madness," he hissed.

I ignored this from the gatekeeper. I heal the frozen flesh with the green energy. It was starting to go back to it's usual color and despite what he said he looked thankful. He began to stand after a few minutes and I did too.

"I'll get the guards to take you to the Healing Room to fix you the rest of the way," I said before running off.

I ran down the exaggerated length of the Bifrost trying not to feel winded. Who the hell sent the Destroyer on Midgard and froze Heimdall? I tried to think who has the capability of creating ice here. Also who was placed as the king and made to do something like this? I'm drawing a blank. I'll have to be faster.

I remembered the way to Odin's chambers... It's funny how nothing has changed here. I tried not to think of the times I spent with my best friend here... I need to focus.

"I can heal the Allfather!" I said bursting through the door.

Frigga and... Loki separated their hug. I caught my breath and looked at my best friend. He didn't stop looking at me either. He's grown up... He had on his helmet that looked similar to a cockroach, his green, gold and black ensemble, his green eyes hasn't changed one bit and neither has his silky black hair. I felt my heart give a hollow pang. I walked up to him. There was a short pause before I gave him a tight hug around the neck.

"I missed you so much," I said smelling the pleasant scent of his hair.

I felt his arms wrap around me tightly as well.

"I missed you too," he said.

We stayed like this for about a minute before I pulled away and took a step back. From this proximity I noticed the height difference.

"Are you taller than me?" I asked.

He put his hand in front of his forehead and then went straight out with it; he measured the difference.

"I guess I am," he said.

I smiled amicably. I remember before I left I was three inches taller than him. I guess we really have grown in the years. I couldn't help myself I hugged him again.

"I'm sorry I left you. I hope we're still friends," I said squeezing him tighter to me.

There was a short pause before he said, "Yes we are."

"Eir, get away from him!" I heard Thor's voice sound.

I separated from him a bit, but I still had my arms around his neck. I noticed he had his hands on my waist. I realized this looked intimate, but I didn't move and kept the blush off my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's the one who sent the Destroyer to Midgard to kill me and he nearly killed you."

"What?!" I said pulling away from the black haired male.

I turned on my best friend.

"Why did you try and kill me when you're after Thor!? Why would you involve Midgard?!"

"Sorry, you and Midgard are what is known as collateral damage."

"You were that voice!" I accused.

"What?" Frigga and Thor said in unison.

Then Thor grabbed him flying with his hammer and away. I was tempted to go after them, but I didn't... I have other matters to attend to.

I walked up to the sleeping Allfather. I could see Frigga looked quite hopeful. I placed my palm against his forehead. I could feel the energy humming beneath his skin that signaled this wasn't your everyday coma. My silence brought a worried look on Frigga's face.

"It's alright. He'll be awake soon," I smiled.

Relief flooded her features. Then I went to work on getting the Allfather out of his Odin Sleep. I placed my palms above him and watched as the magenta field surrounded his body. My best diagnostic is that this is in fact internal damage. The cyan blue healing energy, however, only works on internal bleeding, bruises in the body, aneurysms if I can get to the victim in time and among some other things. What it can't heal is broken bones, rid the body of poisons or diseases and repair damaged nerves and some more. Although if it's so severe or if I'm too late then it won't work, the same principles apply to the green energy; I'm not a miracle worker.

I hope the Allfather is in the category of what I can heal with this blue energy. I continued to watch the Allfather was really still. A few more minutes passed and then he jolted in a flashing movement that neither Frigga not I could recognize. The gust of it pushed us back. We both landed on our backsides.

_What's going on? _I thought.


	6. The Drop and New Direction

I got up from the fall and so did Frigga. It seems the Allfather is awake and after someone I presume to be Thor and Loki. I began to run at full speed out the door leaving behind a confused Frigga. I have to know why Loki did this. What are his motivations for wanting Thor dead so badly that he'd hurt me and Midgard to do it? I knew when we were kids he was quite jealous and Thor is an idiot, but... that doesn't seem valid enough.

I ran down the Bifrost hoping I'm too late for whatever is going down. I got down there and Thor made what seemed like a final swing to the rainbow bridge.

"No stop!" I shouted.

A loud high pitch cry sounded and the force knocked me back along with water going everywhere. I screamed when I began to fall. Then I felt someone grasp my hand. I saw clearly, now, that Odin grasped my right hand. Thor was in his left via Mjolnir. I looked desperately for Loki and he was grasping Thor's hand. I felt relief when seeing him alright.

"I could have done it Father, for you," he said desperate for his approval.

"No Loki."

In that instant for the first time in my life I wanted to hit the Allfather. Of all the things to say to a son that is desperate for his father's love and dangling from a broken bridge he scolds him. I don't know what he's scolding him for, but I could tell he was scolding him by his tone. I looked down at my friend I just reunited with and watch as he let go in defeat. My eyes widened in fear and in surprise.

"Loki no!" Thor and I both shouted.

He fell toward the abyss and I let go too. I'm not letting my best friend leave especially without me. Which is quite ironic... I briefly got closer to him and I thought I was about to join him, but I felt a muscular arm wrap around my midsection. I looked up and Thor didn't look like he was going to let me go so easily.

"Let me go!"

"No, not you too."

I was outside of the dining hall. I didn't feel like socializing. I'm stuck in the realm that I've been avoiding for so long and there isn't a possible way for me to go back to Midgard and protect it since the Bifrost is destroyed. Now I have no way of protecting my brother and teacher's sacrifice it's all up to chance. What's worst of all is that my best friend I abandoned many years ago is most likely dead. He left me much like how I left him so long ago and don't even get me started on the irony of that. This emptiness I felt many years ago for those precious to me that died felt like the wound in my heart has been reopened and made a deeper cut. This is something I can't heal. Tears slipped down my cheeks silently as I clutched my chest.

"Eir?"

I looked up and it was Thor, the person I least wanted to talk to. I straightened I don't want him to see me crying... ever.

"What do you want?" I said wiping away my tears away hastily.

"I just wanted to apologize for having Loki's hatred for me to harm the realm you have been protecting. I am sorry, I deserved your punch."

I decided to meet him half way on this and not be a bitch.

"It's okay. Thanks for finishing off the Destroyer," I said.

I got up and decided to take a walk and clear my head. I wasn't focusing on the scenery that much, my thoughts were consumed with my memories of my best friend...

_Loki had his nose in a book as usual. It was one about magic, of course. I sat beside him at the bottom of the stairs in the dining area. I wanted to know which specific spell he was reading about._

_"What are you learning about?" I asked._

_"Cloning," he said still not looking up._

_"How is that coming along?" I asked._

_The question went unanswered as younger versions of the Warrior Three came around looking smug. I felt intimidated, they always make fun of me. I was tempted to cower behind Loki. As a child I was in complete contrast to how I am now. I was never confrontational, easily frightened and always calm and now I'm practically fearless, confrontational and now easily angered._

_"You scampered off so quickly Eir," Fandral said, "We didn't get to finish what we were saying."_

_"Leave her alone," Loki said._

_I looked away as he stood up for fear of what will happen to him._

_"What do you think you are going to do about it?" Fandral said._

_I cringed at the impact of the punch the blonde made. I'll never forget how he stood up for me and I'll always feel guilty for being the one reason for him getting punched. It was my "fight" and problem and I involved him because I didn't stick up for myself..._

_"Loki?" I asked a little shyly._

_"Yes?"_

_He was braiding my hair... like a genius in my room._

_"Do you think I'm a freak?"_

_"No. The people who bully you are foolish and just mean spirited," he said._

_That didn't convince me, but it made me feel better that he cares quit a lot. I knew I was different compared to my fellow citizens of Asgard. Too delicate and not known for brute force and strength, the exact opposite of my people. I really hate the violence of my people. I really did take my best friend for granted..._

I found myself right back where I started in the dining hall. I have some apologies to make to a few people while I'm here. I walked up to them taking a seat across from them.

"Hello," I said as my sort of icebreaker.

The Warriors Three and Sif said nothing as expected.

"I'm sorry for drugging you and impairing you four," I said not breaking eye contact.

"Well, now at least you cannot leave," Volstagg said in his almost ceaseless cheery mood.

Sif was still pissed off and left in a huff. Fine, she can bitch for all I care. I've made my apologies.

"I know it's probably quite strange that I'm about to ask you three for a favor, but I can't think of a better group to ask," I said stroking their egos just a little bit, "I would like you to train me."

As much as I'd like to deny and hate the violence and brute strength, it's in my blood. My race of people are people are fighters and I'm a fighter or at least a potential one. Although definitely not with weaponry... My face off with the Destroyer proved that quite clearly. I can't deny it any longer.

They gave me blank looks considering how I acted in the past.

"Will you do it?" I asked.

"Yes."


	7. Back to Midgard

I was so grateful to know that my best friend isn't dead, but I suppose everything comes with a price because now he's affiliated with some evil from a world we don't know of. I closed my eyes feeling conflicted. He's going to reek havoc on Midgard and kill millions and yet he's my best friend and I love him. I'll have to stop him in the least lethal way possible. I'm going with Thor no matter what. I'll have to convince the Allfather to transport me there. Hopefully he'll understand.

I watched as he used his trademark magic to transport Thor. I waited a moment before asking the Allfather.

"Allfather I must go as well," I said, "please send me."

"My son may need some guidance and they will definitely need someone to heal them. You will go."

I closed my eyes in anticipation of strange and uneasy teleportation. I felt like I was swirled into what felt like a maelstrom and every part of my body wanted to vomit. I opened my eyes and I was in front of my best friend. I watched as Thor was slammed to the ground by Iron Man. I looked at Loki.

"I've missed-" he started to say, but I slapped him across the cheek.

The slap silenced him for a moment.

"It's good to see you too," he said rubbing his chin and cheek.

"I thought you were dead and now you're attacking what I've sworn to protect!" I shouted.

"As I assume you care more about your precious Earth more than you care about me," he said taking a seat on the rock.

"You left me going into an abyss, remember?! You left me, I didn't!" I said.

He scoffed. My words weren't penetrating and weren't reaching him. I heard the crunching of the trees in this natural forest. I looked over and Thor and Iron Man were still fighting each other.

"I'm going to go stop them. We will talk later," I said.

I jumped down there with my more "god-like" clothing and better for battling. I stuck out my foot jamming my heel into the ground releasing the energy at pinpoint precision. The vibrations around me felt like I was the epicenter of an earthquake. The ground around me broke up around my heel. The crater was deep and huge. Using my magic like this doesn't even hurt anymore...

"Whoa!" I heard Iron Man say flying away.

I recalled my training with the Warriors Three. Their method, big shocker, was to come at me all at once with full force. Granted I thought I was gonna die, but I think it made me stronger mentally as well. I recalled said training...

_"You ready Eir?" Volstagg said._

_"Yes," I said._

_Hogun came from behind, Fandral from the right and Volstagg from the front so naturally I went for the left. That didn't go well because Hogun swung his iron spike mace. As fast as tried to jump to the left it caught me on my elbow. Several bones broke and blood was everywhere. That was my first encounter at this._

_The next training day after my bones weren't broken and shattered we tried again. During my time of healing and I thought of the short little skirmish. I was picking up a battle pattern. They focus on rushing the opponent head on and big swings. With this simple revelation I did better._

_When they came at me in the same formation I jumped high in the air. I stuck my foot out so high that it practically felt like my leg was resting on my shoulder. I pooled the healing energy in the heel of my foot. As gravity pulled me closer to the ground my heel dug into the Earth. I released the energy letting it create a giant and deep crater. My leg began to feel weak... I did my best to dodge when they came back around, I dodged Hogun's mace, but Fandral's sword slashed my upper arm and then my abdomen._

_After initially healing myself I practiced some more. As the months passed I started getting better. It didn't hurt anymore using my magics this way. I've trained it this way for longer than a year..._

Thor fell backwards at the vibrations looking shocked beyond belief. I got out of the hole there was a short pause before he got up. He was about to attack Iron Man coming close.

"Come on Eir. We'll finish him off together and take back Loki!"

"Haven't you ever heard of tact?!" I shouted.

My fist impacted on his face releasing the green energy built up there. My torso leaned forward after it collided. The thunder god went flying forward out of sight. I then straightened up anger still boiling in my veins. I could feel the shock coming off of Tony Stark.

"What the hell was that, Asgard Barbie?" he said.

I scowled at the nickname. He's comparing me to a freaking Barbie doll of all things? I understand that I have blonde hair and blue eyes, but really...?

"The idiot," I muttered, "always attacks everything on Earth."

Iron Man looked as if he was ready to attack me seeing me as a threat.

"Don't make a move," I said, "I plan to take Loki back to Asgard," I said.

"As soon as he gives up the Tesseract," he said annoyed, "I don't care."

Thor came back around rage written all over his face. Mjolnir was in his hand ready to slam down both of our faces. I could see his cheek was swollen and bleeding.

"Avoid that," I said before jumping up and away.

He broke up the Earth while roaring his anger.

"So you're helping him now?!" he raged.

"You're the one starting a male pissing contest! Who else will keep you in check!?"

He brought the hammer up hitting Iron Man in the face knocking him away. I ran up to him swinging my fists at him. They were slow at first, but slowly getting faster. He dodged each of them as he backed up from my advance.

"If I could just land one hit," I grunted.

"It's pointless if you cannot," he teased.

I did a swift roundhouse kick when he was pressed against the tree. He moved in time to escape and instead broke the tree. Iron Man shot him with his rocket hand blasts when Thor evaded me. All it did was anger the idiot. He turned around as both Iron Man and I both punched him at the same time. I released the magic energy fueled fist and the iron one sent the blundering moron to the ground.

"Will you calm down?!" I demanded.

He raises his hammer and electricity crackled as he brought down the lightening aiming for me. I dodged with practiced ease. I flipped out of the way and into the none broken up part of the forest where the lightening wasn't. Thor was about to throw a punch at Iron Man until a red, white and blue shield hit them and went back to the thrower. I went back to join the three. I didn't recognize the man from my peripherals, my energy was focused on the dumb blonde.

"Now I don't know what you two plan on doing here," he said.

"I plan on putting an end to Loki's schemes!"

"I'm keeping this idiot in check," I said.

"Prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Bad call. He loves his hammer," Stark said before getting hit by said hammer.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!"

He went high in the air planning to hit the Spandex man.

"No Thor!" I shouted before back flipping away.

The shudder of the two metals clashing caused the trees near us to collapse. I was at decent distance, but I could still the force. The dumbass!


	8. Recognition

After Thor initially calmed down we all boarded the ship. Loki was taken in handcuffs escorted by many men. What I don't understand is why Loki let us take him, he can't lead an army while imprisoned and he can't pull a trojan horse with only himself? There is something we're all missing and I obviously don't know what it is. I just wish that we'd go back to the way things were before all of this got complicated. I remember Odin telling me he's adopted, abandoned as a baby by Jotuns, that he's a Jotun and Thor has shown him up everyday and all those elements have effected him physiologically. I mean how could it not? Anyway, that doesn't change how I feel about him at all...

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass, it's thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot."

Nice, however, I don't think it was smart for Furry to show him the mechanics of that prison. He maybe locked in there, but he always has a way of using things to his advantage.

Loki chuckled, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

It hurt to hear such words from his mouth. It's incredibly ironic that he's making jabs at Banner for being a beast when he's techniquely one. I exhaled softly as I heard the rest of the conversation.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

He so doesn't get it. We're not gods... not really, and we're not invincible, so he shouldn't speak as if we're better than them. I've lived amongst these people for many centuries and we're quite similar when it comes to basic mechanics. Although I highly doubt that Furry is wanting the Tesseract for purely the good of mankind, no one's that selfless. I feel that's there's another motive, but I have don't have a clue what it is. All I've picked up though is the fact that Loki made a jab at Furry about his intentions, so my suspicions are confirmed.

"Well, let me know when "real power" wants a magazine of something."

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said trying to lighten the mood.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, you two, what's his play?" Rogers said still giving me a calculating look.

Why does his name sound so familiar? I would remember him surely if I knew him. Then why do I feel a sense of recognition?

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard not any world known."

"He's going to attack Midgard and take the Tesseract and do god knows what with it," I said.

"An army from outer space," Rogers sighed.

"So, he's building another portal," Banner concluded, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor and I said in unison.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend," Thor said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," the redhead said.

"It's the scepter," I paused, "I could feel the high magic energy read off of it. It can probably do more than that."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Rogers said, "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him," Banner insulted.

"Hey," I said, "that's my best friend you're trash talking."

Everyone except Thor gave me a look. It translated to 'are you serious'.

"Oh, like your friendship are perfect," I said with a light hearted tone.

"And he's my brother," Thor said.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha said.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium... What do they need the iridium for?" Banner said always getting back on topic.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Stark said before muttering something to Coulson, "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing," he smacked his arm in a way that can only be described as a 'Tony Stark' way, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Job the topsails. That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns," Agent Hill said looking slightly annoyed.

"Sounds exhausting," Stark said aquaitencing himself quite comfortably at the controls, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still really needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked him a question again.

"Last night," Stark said giving her attitude right back to her, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Rogers said starting to get a little impatient with Stark.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to one hundred million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion to any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Rogers said looking lost.

I'm not a thermonuclear astrophysicist, so I do not understand what they're discussing. However, if Selvig can do that at any reactor on the planet why not take the one on Stark's chest? It's self sustaining and it would be perfect for keeping the portal open, then again it would be rather difficult to take that from Stark... maybe that's not what we're looking for...

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," Stark said shaking his hand, "You're work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. Also I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks," the greying scientist said uncomfortably.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him," Furry chimed in.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it's powered by the Cube. I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand," Thor said.

"I do," Rogers said as if he finally grasped something, "I understand the reference."

Stark rolled his eyes behind the blonde man. What's he got against Rogers?

"Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir," Banner said leading the way.

When we all eventually dispersed I was walking down the halls aimlessly generally admiring the ship. I was also wondering why that Rogers guy looked so familiar... The person I'm thinking of, it's impossible for it to be him.

"Miss Erin," I heard someone say.

He said it a little louder I still kept walking figuring whoever he's talking to will turn around. He said it louder and my arm was grabbed. I turned around and it was Rogers.

"My name is not Erin. I'm sorry you're mistaken," I smiled slightly, "I'm Eir."

He let go of my arm and took an appropriate step back.

"No, you're the woman who took me out on a date before the serum," he said.

I looked closer at the contours of his face and it dawned on me that this is _Steve _Rogers. How the _hell _did he become so fit?! Did he say something about serum?

_It was during World War II. I was a medic, of course, and the man in charge of my medical unit told us to rest up, more like forced. We had two days of R&R and this is my last night. I was simply walking around enjoying Brooklyn when a scrawny and short male popped came out of a building looking somewhat depressed. The building looked like a medical facility like a hospital. The front indicated that it was although it was military based. The guy looked as if he was diagnosed with cancer; he's so malnourished looking that he could have been. I kept walking choosing ignore this until he bumped into me. Why wasn't I paying attention._

_"Excuse me ma'am," he mumbled too depressed to speak coherently._

_My heart went out to him. I closed my eyes briefly before replying._

_"Do you want to go to dinner with me?" I asked._

_He looked genuinely surprised. I just smiled in a friendly way. He agreed to the date. It was a cute diner and somehow we got on the topic of the war at the end if the date. Steve reminded me strongly of my little brother... How bitter sweet._

_"Tomorrow I'm going back to the medic unit that travels with other units. They mostly work at hospitals near the battlefields."_

_Never actually out on the battlefield where we're needed the most... because we're women._

_"I wish I could contribute," he said depressingly._

_I put a hand on his shoulder, "Become a good man."_

_I leaned over the tiny table and kissed the top of his head and taking hold of his chin._

I looked at Steve wondering many things: how did a malnourished guy get to be musclely and how is he still alive?


	9. Arguments

Steve and I have been talking and catching up for quite some time. He explained how he came to be Captain America from a serum created by a deceased scientist. I've heard things during World War II about Captain America either from people, radios or newspapers I've just never thought it could be Steve Rogers of all the asthmatic people in the world. You see I was so busy during that time of war that I couldn't be bothered to know the identity of him... I don't think the media didn't know of his identity either though... Then the news of him just started to die down and I just didn't really care. Though it makes sense that he's been frozen in the Atlantic ocean all this time, even if his rate of aging has decreased I still don't think he'd still look like he's in his twenties. Anyway, I'm proud of him... he has become a great man.

"You must feel so out of place. I can't even imagine. I mean a lot of things have changed, I mean the women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes compared to back then," I teased playfully.

He flushed slightly in a way that can only be described as adorable at my comment, "It's been tough, but I feel more like I belong here trying to stop Loki. It's nice to see a face I haven't seen in awhile, Miss Erin- er- I mean Eir."

"Well, I'm glad. It's good to see you too," I smiled.

"Eir," I heard Fury's voice.

"Yes?" I said turning to him and Steve dispersed.

"I was wondering if you could talk to Loki considering he's your... _best_ _friend _and make him tell us any sort of information he has."

The way he said "best friend" made it obvious he was wary and distasteful at the relationship between us. He has nothing to worry about to be honest..., but if I were in his shoes I wouldn't over look it or snuff out the possibility of me turning on them to help my friend... that would be a stupid move. Although I do feel I've more than proved myself I'm on their side.

"I see no harm in that," I said simply.

* * *

I stood in front of the container that looked like a fish bowl. I sat down on a chair I pulled out. He simply chuckled.

"Nice attempt at sneaking up on me," he said turning around.

"I said we'd talk later," I crossed my arms over my chest, "it's later. Also there's never been an opurtunity for us to have a heart to heart... you know, with you locked up."

He sat down on his seat area as well holding his head high as if he's in control of the situation.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Is that the question you really want to be asking me right now? No. I know you'd rather talk why I left."

"Since we're on that topic... why did you leave?" I said putting up my tough girl front.

"It's simple. I couldn't stay any longer... all of you were holding me back. Now with the Tesseract I can wield unlimited power and be king here. You're just not apart of it."

"You're still my best friend. I don't want to take you down but I will if endanger Midgard," I said on my feet for a dramatic gesture.

"Always the tough act... I can see through it. I know you better than other living person. The truth is your still the same shy, unconfident, insecure and weak girl you've always been."

"You're wrong...," I said softly.

"Am I?" A coy smirk was gracing his lips, "I see you again after many centuries and you get angry when you're truly just hurting on the inside and want to keep everyone from knowing it. Then you perfect your healing magic enhanced strength to further this front you put up. You have not changed."

I adverted my eyes showing weakness because of his hard and intense gaze.

He slammed his fist on the glass coming close and startling me, "You can't fool me. You moved your eyes to the top left corner after I looked you in the eyes. This indicates you are recalling a past event, a harsh past of yours. After that, your eyes moved to the bottom right. That means you are imagining physical and mental pain. In other words... you imagined your old self and you as you are now and that you won't be able to protect Midgard compared to your past experiences. You're not fooling anyone especially not me!"

Each word that came out of his mouth frightened me farther and farther. I-it can't possibly be true. Although against my better judgement tears began to spill. I turned my back toward him.

"That's not true," I said wiping the tears away as more replaced them, "I'm a talented healer... a-and I can fight."

"You think you can heal anyone who gets injured don't you? Well, I've acquired a poison so potent that even you can't cure. Also when my army of Chitauri come you and anyone else won't be a match it."

"You didn't start out as a monster... you've become one."

"No, I'm not the monster among you."

It suddenly clicked. His goal is Dr. Banner... he keeps making jabs at him and seems passively fixated on him. Maybe the Hulk will be some kind of distraction in the future plans... My tears stopped flowing since my thoughts have drifted. I turned around.

"So that's your plan... Banner?"

A slightly surprised expression crossed his features as he leaned away from the glass. I began to walk away, no more words were need from him... I'll probably start crying again.

"I have changed," those were my last words to him as I kept walking.

It frightens me to know that he has poison that he claims I cannot create an antidote for. Also those words... bother me more than I'd like to admit.

* * *

We eventually all gathered in the lab where Stark and Banner were working on locating the Tesseract. Apparently Fury wants a meeting and mostly to keep an eye on Banner. I haven't been in here before but these facilities are nice.

"Phase two is where S.H.I.E.L.D uses the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me. I was wrong, Director, the world hasn't changed one bit."

"Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean-"

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?"

The computer displayed the designs for the weapons. It seems reawakening the HYDRA weapons for mass destruction.

"I knew no one could be that selfless," I said watching Thor and Romanoff come in.

I kept my anger my temper in check because there's someone in this room with an even scarier temper than mine. I'm not going to set that off...

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked the redhead.

"You want to think about removing yourself from the environment, Doctor?" She asked in her usual one track tone.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you," she said coming closer to him.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

Furry rolled his visible eye.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons for mass destruction."

"Because of them," Furry said pointing at Thor and I.

"Me?" Thor said looking hurt by this.

"Don't be accusing... if anything I have helped you. Thor has as well."

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone and that one of them has been living right under our nose for centuries, but we are hopelessly, _hilariously, _outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor said.

"Has someone else threatened you," I said.

"Not yet, you're not the only threat, are you? The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the Cube?" Steve said.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It's a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always comes everything right down," Stark said sarcastically.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Furry said.

"I'm sure if Stark still made weapons he'd be neck deep."

"Hold on. How is this now about me?"

"You're messing with people's lives," I said, "This is not a game."

"Says the one who punched and played around with the Destroyer," Furry said.

"I was saving all of your asses."

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor said.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"You treat champions with such mistrust."

"They're not my champions."

"Are you really that naïve? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

Can anyone say: brainwashed?

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Banner scoffed.

Soon enough the arguments were becoming hard to decipher who was saying what and what were the individual issues. Then one voice rang out louder than the rest.

"You speak of control yet you court chaos."

"That's his M.O., isn't it?" Banner said.

"What are we, a team? No, we're chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb," suppressed rage was written all over his face.

"You need to step away," Furry said.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark said.

"You know damn well why. Back off!"

"I'm starting to want you to make me."

It's getting heated in here really quickly.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist."

Well, that's something...

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor began to laugh, "You people are so petty and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team," Banner said sarcastically.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried."

How morbid.

"I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know I stay calm?"

The two agents had their hands at their gun holster ready to use it since Banner looks like he's about to become what everyone's fearing.

"Dr. Banner," Steve said, "put down the scepter."

Banner didn't even seem to realize that he picked up the scepter and all the suppressed rage was seemingly gone. I felt relief wash over me.

The computer began to beep signaling its located the Tesseract. The tension was seemingly drained by this interruption.

"Got it," Furry sighed.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all," Banner said walking away and Romanoff followed.

"Where's the Tesseract?" I asked.

"I could there fastest," Stark said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," Thor said.

"You're not going alone," Steve said.

"You're gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit. Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to this an old man."

"Put on the suit," Steve said coming closer to him.

I should've done this before, but the tensions were so high with Banner getting fired up, so I was a little afraid to do it. Now I'm not.

"Shut up, both of you! Fighting is not the answer!"

"Oh my god!" Banner said.

Then suddenly everything went to hell... an explosion happened and Thor had to grab me out of the way.


End file.
